


Nice To Meet Ya

by Jase



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Aaron is a well established tattoo artist that can't stop thinking of a bloke he's had several one night stands with, especially not since the bloke dissapeared on him. Worst of all, he doesn't even know his name, but when his best mate Ellis asks him for a favor, he may just get a chance to find out.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 18
Kudos: 72





	Nice To Meet Ya

**Author's Note:**

> As if I needed another fic to juggle. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop thinking about this one, mainly cos I had this vision of the Robert in this story that I couldn't get out of my head. Needless to say, I drew him, and started writing this at the same time.
> 
> Still needs proper edits, but hope it's not total crap.
> 
> Read it, leave comments, let me know if it's interesting enough, or if you just have any thoughts on it.

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

A soft mechanical noise fills the air, and soft as it is, it still climbs over any other sound in the shop. The small chatter of people waiting to be helped, the loud music playing through the speakers, even the sounds from the construction going on next door seem to be drowned out by the buzzing coming from Aaron's weapon of choice. Aaron Dingle that is. Still young, still very early into his career as a tattoo artist, yet he's already made a name for himself in the community. He's just turned twenty four, only been tattooing for four years, and he already has a list of clients a mile long, people that wait months on end just to have ink done by his hands. He's always been a talented artist, it's all he's ever really been good at, but then again it's all he really had. For years, he threw himself into his artwork in order to escape the reality he lived, one he'd rather forget, one he'd buried long ago. It was all he did. He would spend countless hours, sketching, painting, whatever he could do just to keep himself in his own world. All those hours, years, and still he finds himself buried in his work, buried on the piece at hand. 

His brows furrow and his tongue nearly sticks out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates. The buzzing continues along with the constant vibration that rumbles through his hand, his tattoo machine the culprit. He does his best to drown everything out, including the buzzing, in order to create perfection. His linework is impeccable.

"You do realize how it looks, right?" A young bloke sitting on the chair in front of him asked. Ellis Chapman, Aaron's best mate, holds his arm out as Aaron works on the final details.

"What what looks like?" Aaron asks.

"You being a tattoo artist and not having a single one yourself." He teases.

"Do one." He says as he pulls the machine away from Ellis' skin, and wipes at the spot he had just been tattooing a bit harsher than usual. Yeah, it's part of the process, he has to stop every now and then to wipe off blood that seeps through the skin, but he would be lying if he said he didn't wipe a bit harder than normal just to fuck with his mate.

"Oi, that hurt." Ellis hisses.

"Aw, baby can't handle the pain?" Mocks Aaron. 

"Arse." Ellis bites in return before his frown turns into a smile. "So, you going to do me a solid or what?" He changes subject to what he really wanted to ask.

"I don't know, mate. I have plans already." He did, only thing was he really didn't. Going to the same bar he visits every Friday night in hopes of something he should have given up long ago, isn't really a plan. He couldn't help himself though, it had become a habit, one that was too hard to break, one he couldn't really fight.

"Mate." Ellis' voice was sympathetic. "Going to that bar, hoping you'll see that bloke again...that's not a plan." Yeah, Ellis knew. Of course he did. Aaron was predictable if anything. "It's been what, eight months? He's gone, probably found some other bloke."

"Nine." Aaron corrected. "Can't help it, can I? It's just...I thought we had something, I can't describe it, it's just...there was something about him."

"Well, the prick clearly didn't feel the same way, I mean, he never even gave you his name."

"But I know he wanted to. I could see it in his face."

"Come on, bro. It's time to move on. Get yourself a real fella, one that won't disappear on you. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone that ight if ya help me out." He grinned. "Just a few hours, is all I ask. You know I wouldn't be asking if I didn't have to, but this new guy totally bailed on me, and I can't back out of this gig, especially not at the last minute. Won't look good for my business, now would it?"

"So it's a business now?" Aaron quipped and hated how easily he would have done the favor for his mate, how could he not? Ellis was right after all, going back to that bar just like every other Friday wasn't much of a life, and besides Ellis had been putting everything he could into his small Security start up, how could he turn his best mate down. He had never seen Ellis so focused in a thing like this before, working security for anything or anyone that gave him a chance. 

Event venues had become the norm. Music concerts, conventions, celebrity appearances, if they needed security, Ellis would be there vying for the chance to grow his business. Ellis had done the same for him when he first started tattooing, now it was his turn to return the favor.

"I'll pay ya." Ellis added as he saw the cogs turning in Aaron's head.

"Psh...you couldn't afford me, mate." Aaron scoffed then smiled. "Yeah, yeah, not gonna leave you hanging, am I?" He rolled his eyes before focusing them back to the task at hand. He reached over to his station beside him, it was meticulously set up. Ink caps neatly lined up, roll of paper towels beside them, and a generous slab of vaseline at the end, he dipped his pinky into the vaseline, then rubbed it on Ellis' arm, and went right back to work, the buzzing sound filling the air once again.

"So what's the gig?" Aaron asked over the sound of his tattoo machine.

"A rock concert." Ellis replied, his voice a bit louder than intended. "Might be right up your alley." 

"Yeah, we all know how much I love that emo shit." He rolled his eyes again. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you even really know me at all."

"Well, I wasn't really talking about the music." Ellis winks at him. "I hear the bloke playing tonight is fit." He teases. "Not that blokes are my type."

~~~~~~

Heat. He remembers the heat. What he felt between them was almost primal, and it brought a spark between them that sent a rush of heat thought his body. Now, it's like flashes that dance in his mind, in his memory, like fever pitch reminders of something he still sought out to this day. One minute there, then it wasn't. Aaron swallows hard as he remembers the slams against the walls, the lips all over his body, that tongue dancing circles around his nipples, and then his mobile rings. _ Fuck, _he thinks to himself as it snaps him out of the flashes. It's Ellis, just letting him know he's waiting for him outside. Despite wanting nothing more than ditch Ellis and make his way to the bar, he doesn't. He fights the urge knowing damn well, the night would go to shit. He'd sit at the bar for hours as he turns away every drunken idiot that tries it on with him. He's not interested. He's only interested in one bloke. The same one that gave him that rush, that sense of being alive, the only one to ever make him feel like a real person. He would sit there at the bar only to feel the defeat when the bloke never showed up, just like he had done so for the past nine months. Ellis was right, it was time for him to get over this bloke.

He pushes the thought away, shaking his head, and it's not long before he's hopping into Ellis' car. Ellis, being his usual self already sporting a smile as he drums his hands into the steering wheel. Fuck, if only he could be that happy.

"You do realize we're going to work, right?" Aaron teases as he turns his attention to the loud bass playing through the speakers. For a moment, he thinks to himself, it's not so bad, and he begins to listen to the lyrics. The song, rock music, with a mix of punk, sounds depressing as fuck. Rejection seems to be the name of the game. Rejection by everyone the singer cared about, and fuck if he doesn't feel that to his core. He knows exactly what that feels like.

"Thank God for that!" Ellis snaps him from his trance. "It means my business is going somewhere." He beams a smile.

In that moment, Aaron can't help but feel proud for his mate, and he simply smiles in return before returning his attention back to the music. It's not really his style, he's more of an indie kind of guy. Another strike against his image. A tattoo artist who doesn't like rock music, and isn't covered in tattoos himself. Breaking the mold, as usual. "Who is this?" He asks.

"You like?"

Aaron tries to play it cool and gives him a half hearted shrug. "S'alright I guess." 

"Ah...I bet your tune will change when you see the lead singer tonight." 

"You what?"

"This is the band we're doing security for tonight." Ellis clarifies as he nods towards the radio unit. "They're really big right now, locals from what I hear too, and about kickstart a tour. If you do a good job, I might even introduce you after we're done."

"Do one." Aaron says as he rolls his eyes and goes back to listening to the music.

A group of blokes is waiting for them when they arrive, the rest of Ellis' security team, a group of brothers, two of which definitely look like they're in the right business, and two not so much. Particularly the nerdy looking one that keeps stealing glances at Aaron. Ellis introduces them as the Barton brothers and quickly pulls them all in for a quick meeting. He goes over everything and gives everyone their post. The two larger brothers Pete and Ross are on crowd control. The nerdy one, Finn, along with the fourth brother, Adam, are set outside the dressing room, left to basically be babysitter for the band. Aaron, well due to his charming personality gets posted in the back venue to make sure no one tries to sneak in through the back doors.

He busies himself, standing around, scowling at anyone that dates come near him. If he's good at anything other than tattooing, it's keeping people away, and his scowl does the job. For a moment he sneaks off to grab a beer and returns to his post, he takes a sip and listens to the thunderous sound fills the air, it echoes through the halls, and reverberates off the walls. It's so loud it could almost pass for a thunderstorm, only it's not, it's the damn music, it's the fucking crowd, it's everything Aaron kind of hates. He feels a high pitch ring in his left ear and is left ear only, making him quickly press his hand into it, trying to shut it out. Not that it helps. He throws his head back and lets out a loud moan, one no one can actually hear as it's drowned out by sound coming from the main stage. It's the last time he does any favors for his best mate, playing guard for minimal pay, and in a venue this crowded...it wasn't his thing, needless to say. There's a bout a million other things he'd rather be doing, anything really, hell watching paint dry would suffice. Besides, it's a Friday night, the usual time he reserves for some private time with explicit material, and his right hand.

He stands around guarding the back door to the venue for what feels like hours, and he's ready to just bail, he so off in his own head he doesn't even realize the music has stopped. He doesn't even realize that there's someone walking towards him. It's not until the tap at his shoulder that he shakes himself from his agonizing thoughts.

"Oi, you got a light." A voice asks. It sounds a bit hoarse, like someone who's been shouting for a while.

"Sorry, mate. I don't smoke." He says not even turning to to acknowledge the person.

"Probably a sign, I really need to quit these things anyway." There's humor and sincerity in the words. The bloke meant it. Aaron can tell, he's always been good at reading people, even if just by the way they say things.

He finally turns and it's then that he feels his breath hitch in his throat.

"It's you." They both say in unison.

~~~~~~

_ A handful of lustful stares across the bar, a few words, some laughs, and everything turned into a blur. Aaron doesn't even remember leaving the bar, much less getting to his place. This wasn't like him, picking up some stranger in a bar, much less taking them back to his flat, but this bloke, he wasn't just some stranger. No, this bloke was something different. He felt it the moment they first touched. A simple handshake had never felt so...not simple. _

_ Now, his frame gently slammed against his bedroom wall, as his hands frantically worked at the stranger's belt. Clothes flew in all directions, hands felt at everything they could, yet his lips never lost contact with the blond before him. He was striking. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes off him from the moment he caught sight of him, his eyes had been magnets to the hard steel of the blond's body. Even as they tumbled onto his bed, the bloke's eyes and the way he looked at him, we're all he could think about. Finally, their lips parted if only to catch their breaths, and he looked, really looked at him. Like a model straight out of a magazine, he couldn't believe he'd managed to pull him. _

_ "Fuck," he gasped as he felt the bloke's teeth gently grazin his left nipple. His nipples had been sensitive enough before, but he'd had them pierced not that long ago, done it himself in fact. Now, they were practically a button, a switch, the easiest way to make him hard, and the bloke knew exactly what he was doing. His teeth were simply holding his nipple in place, his tongue gently caressing it. Whatever this trick was, it had him fisting his hands into his bedsheets, and his hips thrusting off the bed. _

_ "You like?" The stranger asked as he pulled away, only to lean back in sucking on his nipple, his tongue playing with the ends of the barbell, making Aaron see stars. _

_ His only response was a soft moan, more like a humm, as he licked his lower lip, and ran his fingers the the stranger's floppy hair. _

_ "I take that as a yes?" He said as he pulled back yet again, much to Aaron's chagrin, making him almost whimper. He smirked and stood up, giving Aaron a good view of his naked body in all its glory. It was a sight to behold, fair skin sprinkled with freckles, muscles defined in the most perfect of ways, and his cock...that alone was enough to make Aaron weak in the knees. He smirked again and grabbed Aaron by his waist before flipping him over onto his stomach, then leaned down, and slowly placed kisses along his back, making his way right down to his arse. _

_ "Fuck." The word slipped out of Aaron's mouth. His breath had been taken away. He'd been rimmed before, not that the bloke's doing it were any good, but this one...this one knew what he was doing. His tongue was like magic. As the stranger's hands pulled his cheeks further apart, his tongue traced circles around the sensitive skin of his hole, circles that made him see stars. He bit onto his lower lip, clenched his fists onto his bedsheets, and moaned in ecstasy as the warmth of blond's tongue began to dip into him. Who was this stranger? Where did he come from? For every bit information Aaron gave him about himself, the bloke avoided returning the favor. Perhaps it was that mystery that had Aaron in his toes so quickly. "Fuck me." Aaron spoke breathlessly. "Please." He wanted it, he wanted it more than he cared to say, he wanted it more than he should. _

_ "Is that what you want?" The voice was cocky, smug even. Like he knew he was good, and just how desperate Aaron had become for him. _

_ "Fuck yeah." He no longer cared how desperate he sounded. _

_ A soft chuckle is all Aaron heard in return before feeling the stranger pull away, and hearing the shuffling behind him. "Oh shit." He nearly hissed when he felt the cold wet fingers enter him. _

_ "You're so tight." Aaron heard the whisper in his ear as he felt weight come down on top of him. The stranger had pressed his chest to his back, the heat of his body sending shivers through Aaron's own. There was a spark between them, something unspoken, something that gave him a rush. It was instant. _

_ "Fuck." Aaron moaned as the fingers loosened him. They gently wiggled in place, all the while as they spread apart. He wouldn't last much longer, not like this. The blond freckled fuck was pure magic. "You going to fuck me or what?" It wasn't so much a question as much as provocation, a dare almost. He'd wanted that cock inside him the moment he laid eyes on it, not that he hadn't already thought about it when he first met the stranger. He nearly whimpered as he felt the fingers leave him, and bit hard onto his lower lip as he felt the intrusion stretch him further. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck." He moaned in the most filthiest of way. His eyes rolled back into his head, his fists bunched into his sheets, and he let go of himself. The sting hurt, hurt more than any other scantily fuck he'd had before, but it hurt so fucking good. He let out a breath and felt the stranger come to a stop, giving him a moment for his hole to adjust. _

_ "I'm not hurting you, am I?" The sincerity in the bloke's voice and only made Aaron want him more. _

_ "A bit." Aaron replied. "But it feels so fucking good." He finished and slowly pushed back into the stranger. The heat of the sensitive skin being stretched had been replaced with the cool sensation of the massive cock gliding fully in. God, that feeling, the gliding, it sent chills throughout his body. "Fuuuuuuuck." He groaned, voice fully hoarse, and he slightly pulled away before slamming himself back into the stranger. _

_ "That's it, fuck yourself." The bloke said, his voice dripping with cockiness. _

_ Moans, whimpers, breathless sighs, we're all that came out of Aaron's mouth as he pulled himself away and slammed back onto the stranger. His movements were quick, harsh, his arse jiggling as his skin slapped onto the stranger's. This was one for the books, the sort of dirty fantasy one would have, and he was living for it. Every movement brought him closer, he could feel his toes curl, and his breathing becoming shallow. He wasn't going to last much longer. He looked over his shoulder to see the stranger standing there, eyes closed, face filled with euphoria, his arms up and to the sides as he rested his hands behind his head. Cocky fucker was so comfortable not doing any work. It wasn't long before his eyes opened, as if having sensed his thoughts, the emerald green locking on to Aaron's ocean blue, he smirked, winked an eye, and dropped his hands to take Aaron by the hips. _

_ "Oh fuck!" Aaron nearly shouted as the bloke thrust into him, hard, unexpected, it hit him in just the perfect spot. That sweet perfect spot. He pulled back and thrust again, and again, and again, every thrust hitting Aaron's prostate. This was it. He was seeing stars again. He reached down for his own cock, stroking feverishly, as he unravelled. "Fuck...I'm going to...oh fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck." and like that, shot after shot, Aaron came undone. Hot ropes of white splashed upon the bed below him, he came as if he hadn't jerked off right before he left for the bar, like he hadn't in weeks. The stranger really was magic, magic that Aaron wanted more of. _

_ "Oh fuck, I'm going to come." The bloke said as he leaned into Aaron, pressing him against the bed, fucking him straight into it. His thrusts became quicker, erratic, and nearly came to a stop as a string of expletives left his lips, and straight into Aaron's ear. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." _

_ Together they collapsed, spent, they would both feel it tomorrow. Aaron smiled just thinking about it. Tomorrow. He doesn't even know this bloke, but he wants to. Maybe he'll actually get a name out of him...but first, he needs to give in, his eyes had grown too heavy for him to hold up. He moved up onto the bed properly, the stranger following him, a grin on the stranger's sleepy face is the last thing he remembers. _

It all comes rushing right back, it's like being hit with a sledgehammer, it's hard enough that he feels the heat rush through him, and it nearly knocks him off his feet. It was him. The bloke. The same one he'd been dreaming about for months now.

"What...what are you doing here?" The bloke asks before quickly looking around as if making sure no one else was around.

"Are you fucking joking? You trying to make a mug out of me?" Aaron is quick to respond. The heat he felt has turned into something else now. Anger.

"What? No. What you on about?" The bloke responds, shaking his hands in front of himself, all the while shaking his head from side to side. A desperate attempt to assure Aaron he wasn't.

"I know we were just messing around, but…" Aaron stopped himself, maybe he was making a fool of himself. He was right after all. They had only been messing around. They only slept together a handful of times, the bloke disappearing in the middle of the night every time, there was nothing solid there. Nothing more was promised. "You just fucking dissapeared on me." He was hurt. Yeah, they had only been messing around, but he felt like there was more, or at least he hoped there was. The laughs, the conversations, the amazing way he made him feel. It couldn't have all been in his head. No way.

"I...I...look, can we not do this here." He said as he took another look around.

"So when's a good time, after we've fucked? You know...when you usually dissapear?"

"Can you please keep it down." There was a panic in the bloke's eyes Ashe moved closer to Aaron. "I can...I can explain."

"You can do one, that's what you can do." Aaron scoffed and stepped further away. Anger had really taken over him. He couldn't help it. He felt used.

"I can explain."

Aaron was done, he wanted none of it. He'd spent so long hoping to see him again, bit now that he stood before him, things had changed. 

"Please." The bloke had pleaded as he reached out, grabbing hold of Aaron's arm, only for him to shrug him off.

"I said, do one!" Aaron nearly shouted, he was done, whatever game the bloke was playing, he wanted none of it. Again, he tried to walk away, and just as quickly, he felt himself being pulled back and slammed against a wall. As if the hit hadn't knocked the air out of him, the kiss that followed finished him off. In seconds, the anger was gone, replaced by that intense heat. The spark. There was no mistaking it. There was something there between them. It was undeniable. He melted into the kiss, melted into the hands cupping his face, and felt every fiber of his being come to life.

Just as quick as the kiss had come, it stopped, his eyes fluttered open, and all he could do was stare back at the soft, bright pink lips that had stolen his breath.

"You're place still the same?." The words wore soft as they left those lips, those luscious, soft lips.

"Yeah." Aaron nodded.

"Tomorrow night...yeah?" He asked without really asking, as if knowing Aaron knew exactly what he meant.

Hesitantly, Aaron nodded, ready to say yes, and just like before the bloke was on him. Their lips clashing, parting, tongues dancing with one another, and fuck if he wasn't hard just from the kiss. He moaned into the kiss and felt himself lean forward as the bloke pulled away. "I'll see you then." He said and retreated back from the direction he came.

Aaron couldn't form words, he could barely think straight. Between the kisses and the spark he felt, the memories came flooding back. Those one night stands. The unbelievable sex. The feelings. Everything.

He reached down and adjusted himself in his jeans as best he could. Sporting an erection in public, particularly on a job, wouldn't go over very well. 

Despite his disappearance, there was something about the bloke Aaron couldn't ignore. He had to know what the story was. He had to know why he disappeared without a word.

Most of all, he had to have more.

~~~~~~

By the time he made it back home, all he could think about was the kiss. The pink lips that took to his like they were puzzle pieces flashed through his mind, gently he ran his fingers along his lips, and closed his eyes as he threw himself on his sofa. Soft, supple, and unlike anything. "Fuck." He whispered as he leaned back far as he could. He threw his hips up getting comfortable and further sank back into the sofa.

He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, about his lips, about his voice, about everything. The bloke wasn't even his type, not really, but fuck. He thought back on the night. Pictured him in his head, the green eyes, the fair skin, the freckles, the way his jeans were so perfectly fitted to him. He licked his lips as his right hand slithered down his stomach, and gasped for air when he grabbed a hold of himself, squeezing. He was hard again, harder than he's ever been. He pictured the bloke's body, his shoulders, those fucking arms, the skin exposed through torn shirt, and his hand slid under his jeans. "Fuck." He whispered taking a hold of his shaft.

He couldn't stop himself. This bloke was like a drug, a drug he couldn't get enough of. He thought back on their nights together, thought back on the way he kissed, the way he moved, the way he fucked, and just like that he was stroking himself. Mid thought, he'd already unzipped his jeans, exposing his erection. His right hand taking charge,as if it had a mind of its own. With a steady pace, he jerked off. His hand moved up and down, his thumb rubbed at the slit of his cock, and his left hand lifted the Hem of his shirt behind his head, before coming back down to his nipple. He pinched lightly. "Fuck." He moaned. 

The slight sting sent shivers down his spine. It was a pain that felt all too good. Just thinking about it took him back, and he pictured the bloke running his tongue around it, it teased at his nipple, at the piercing. He was like magic. 

Every memory was exquisite, like something to be stored, and never forgotten. His hips lifted and his stroking picked up pace, he was close, he knew it. He could feel the heat in his stomach, his breathing become shallower, and his toes curl. He stroked furiously without a care in the world and pinched his nipped as he felt himself reach his climax.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He muttered as his load shot onto his chest, the warmth of the velvety white liquid, making him all too aware of just how much this bloke affected him. He knew it and he didn't care.

Whatever happens tomorrow, he's not going to let him disappear this time.

  
  
  



End file.
